The present invention relates to a hospital bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to a proning bed which permits rotation of a patient supported on a patient support surface of the bed.
A frame of the bed is operated to rotate the patient a fill 360.degree. about a longitudinal axis of a patient support assembly. In other words, the patient can be rotated 180.degree. to prone the patient to aid with respiratory disorders such as ARDS, or in order to perform surgical procedures or to permit the patient to lie face down on the support surface. The present invention permits full 180.degree. rotation of a patient located on a patient support surface while providing spinal stability for spinal trauma patients.
The present invention provides a cantilevered design which cantilevers the entire patient support assembly from a foot end support assembly of the bed. No other support is required for rotation.
The present cantilevered design facilitates access to the head end of the bed which is substantially free from structural support. C-arm access is provided over the entire patient support surface for fill body imaging.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a base having a first end and a second end, and a support assembly coupled to the first end of the base. The support assembly includes a rotatable drive mechanism. The bed also includes a patient support assembly having a support surface for supporting a patient The patient support assembly has a proximal end and a distal end spaced apart from the proximal end to define a longitudinal axis. The proximal end of the patient support assembly is coupled to the drive mechanism of the support assembly so that the distal end of the patient support assembly is cantilevered from the support assembly. The drive mechanism is configured to rotate the cantilevered patient support assembly about its longitudinal axis.
The bed includes a lifting mechanism coupled between the base and the support assembly. The lifting mechanism is configured to move the support assembly up and down relative to the base to raise and lower the patient support assembly relative to the base. The support assembly is pivotably coupled to the base about a pivot axis extending transverse to the longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly. A pivot mechanism coupled between the base and the support assembly, the pivot mechanism being configured to rotate the support assembly relative to the base about the pivot axis to move the support surface from a first generally horizontal position to an angled non-horizontal position.
In the illustrated embodiment, the support assembly includes a first support portion coupled to the base, a lifting mechanism coupled to the first support portion, and a movable frame coupled to the lifting mechanism for movement between an elevated position and a lowered position. The drive mechanism of the support assembly is coupled to the movable frame so that the patient support assembly is raised and lowered upon movement of the lifting mechanism. The lifting mechanism illustratively includes a rodless cylinder coupled to the first support portion. The rodless cylinder includes a movable carriage coupled to the movable frame. The lifting mechanism further includes a guide cylinder located adjacent the rodless cylinder. The guide cylinder includes a guide block slidable on the guide cylinder. The guide block is coupled to the movable frame. The illustrated lifting mechanism includes first and second rodless cylinders and first and second guide cylinders located on opposite sides of the movable frame.
The illustrated drive mechanism includes a annular rack rotatably coupled a front surface of the support assembly. The patient support assembly is coupled to the annular rack. The patient support assembly includes a pair of spaced apart support arms. First ends of the patient support arms are coupled to a plate which is coupled to the annular rack. The illustrated plate is cruciform-shaped. The first arms extend through the cruciform-shaped plate. The first ends of the support arms are connected to a second plate spaced apart from the cruciform-shaped plate.
In another illustrated embodiment, the support mechanism includes at least one receptacle coupled to the drive mechanism. The patient support assembly is separate from the support assembly and includes at least one arm configured to be coupled to the at least one receptacle to secure the patient support assembly to the drive mechanism.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a base having a first end and a second end, and a support assembly coupled to of the base adjacent the first end. The support assembly includes a rotatable drive mechanism. The apparatus also includes a patient support assembly having a support surface for supporting a patient. The patient support assembly has a proximal end and a distal end spaced apart from the proximal end to define a longitudinal axis. The proximal end of the patient support assembly is coupled to the drive mechanism of the support assembly so that the distal end of the patient support assembly is cantilevered from the support assembly. The drive mechanism is configured to rotate the cantilevered patient support assembly about its longitudinal axis.
In the illustrated embodiment, the support assembly includes a first support portion coupled to the base, a lifting mechanism coupled to the first support portion, and a movable frame coupled to the lifting mechanism for movement between an elevated position and a lowered position. The drive mechanism of the support assembly is coupled to the movable frame so that the patient support assembly is raised and lowered by operation of the lifting mechanism.
The illustrated lifting mechanism includes a rodless cylinder coupled to the first support portion. The rodless cylinder includes a movable carriage coupled to the movable frame. The lifting mechanism further includes a guide cylinder located adjacent the rodless cylinder. The guide cylinder includes a guide block slidable on the guide cylinder. The guide block is coupled to the movable frame.
Also in the illustrated embodiment, the support assembly is pivotably coupled to the base about a pivot axis extending transverse to the longitudinal axis of the patient support assembly. A pivot mechanism is coupled between the base and the support assembly. The pivot mechanism is configured to rotate the support mechanism relative to the base about the pivot axis to move the support surface from a first generally horizontal position to an angled non-horizontal position. Therefore, the pivot mechanism is configured to adjust a position of the support surface relative to the base between a Trendelenburg position and a reverse Trendelenburg position.
The illustrated drive mechanism includes a annular rack rotatably coupled a front surface of the support assembly. The patient support assembly is coupled to the annular rack. The patient support assembly illustratively includes a pair of spaced apart support arms. First ends of the support arms are coupled to a plate, and the plate is coupled to the annular rack The plate is illustratively cruciform-shaped. The first ends of the support arms extend through the cruciform-shaped plate and are connected to a second plate spaced apart from the cruciform-shaped plate. The apparatus further includes a gear configured to engage the annular rack to rotate the rack relative to the front surface of the support assembly. The gear is coupled to a drive motor. A plurality of rotatable bearings is coupled to the front surface of the support assembly to hold the annular rack on the front surface of the support assembly.
In one illustrated embodiment, the support mechanism includes at least one receptacle coupled to the drive mechanism. The patient support assembly is separate from the support assembly and includes at least one arm configured to be coupled to the at least one receptacle.
The illustrated apparatus also includes a proning surface configured to be coupled to the patient support assembly. The proning surface is configured to support the patient in a prone position when the patient support assembly is rotated 180.degree. about its longitudinal axis by the drive mechanism The proning surface includes a head-receiving portion.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a base, a frame coupled to the base, first and second spaced apart arms coupled to the frame, first and second lifting mechanisms coupled to the first and second support arms, respectively, and a patient support surface coupled to the first and second lifting mechanisms. The lifting mechanisms are configured to move the patient support surface up and down relative to the first and second support arms.
In the illustrated embodiment, the first and second lifting mechanisms each includes first and second lifters, each lifter being separately controllable. The first and second lifters each include a pair of cylinders. Each cylinder includes a movable piston configured to control the location of the patient support surface relative to the first and second support arms. Each pair of cylinders includes first and second cylinders pivotably coupled to the support arms and first and second pistons, respectively, pivotably coupled to the patient support surface. The first and second pistons are pivotably coupled to the patient support surface about a single pivot axis, and the first and second cylinders are pivotably are coupled to the support arms about first and second spaced apart pivot axes, respectively.
The illustrated embodiment also includes first and second movable supports coupled to the first and second arms, respectively, by the first and second lifting mechanisms. The patient support surface is coupled to the first and second movable supports. The patient support surface includes a first portion pivotably coupled to the first movable support, a second portion pivotably coupled to the second movable support, and a locking mechanism configured to secure the first portion to the second portion. First and second air bladders are coupled to the first and second portions of the patient support surface, respectively, to support the patient. A proning surface includes a first portion pivotably coupled to the first movable support, a second portion pivotably coupled to the second movable support, and a locking mechanism configured to secure the first portion to the second portion to form the proning surface. First and second air bladders are coupled to the first and second portions of the proning surface, respectively, to support the patient in a prone position.
The illustrated embodiment includes a drive mechanism coupled to the frame and to the first and second arms to rotate the first and second arms about a longitudinal axis, and a proning surface coupled to the first and second arms. A controller is coupled to the first and second lifting mechanisms. The controller is configured to actuate the first and second lifting mechanisms to lift the patient support surface relative to the side arms. The controller is configured to elevate the patient support surface so that a center of gravity of the patient is at or above a center axis of the first and second support arms prior to rotation of the first and second arms about the longitudinal axis.
The illustrated controller is configured to actuate the first and second lifting mechanisms in alternating directions to provide rotation of the patient support surface relative to the first and second support arms about a longitudinal axis of the patient support surface. The controller is also configured to actuate the first and second lifters separately to move the patient support surface relative to the first and second arms about an axis transverse to the first and second arms between a Trendelenburg and a reverse Trendelenburg position. The controller is programmable to provide a sequence of treatments to the patient.
One illustrated embodiment includes a plurality of cushions on the patient support surface and the proning surface to provide therapy to a patient. The patient support surface includes a fixed portion coupled to the first and second arms and a removable backboard configured to support the patient. The backboard is configured to be located on the fixed portion of the patient support surface. The illustrated apparatus further includes a third lifting mechanism coupled between the base and the frame. The third lifting mechanism is configured to move the frame up and down relative to the base to raise and lower the patient support surface relative to the base.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a bed includes a base, and a support assembly coupled to the base. The support assembly includes a rotatable drive mechanism. The apparatus also includes a patient support surface coupled to the drive mechanism of the support assembly so that the drive mechanism rotates the patient support surface about its longitudinal axis, a monitoring device having an output signal indicating a condition of the patient, and a controller coupled to the monitoring device and the drive mechanism to control a frequency of rotation of the patient support surface in response to the output signals from the monitoring device.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.